


Instant Memories

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [54]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: Danny's Instagram account is for family.





	Instant Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of complete nonsense to honor the mention of Danny's Instagram account in 9X05. (Yes, it turned out to just be sarcastic, but who cares about canon?)

Danny snuck carefully up to the doorway, trigger finger at the ready. The only reason he was even _getting_ this chance was because an old nightmare from the black ops days had hit Steve hard the night before. Danny had primed him with the most boring paperwork he could find in the entire office, knowing Steve had needed the nap, but there was no reason he couldn't celebrate his own success with a little--

"What are you doing?"

Danny jumped at the sound of Tani's voice, making the same sort of violent shushing motions he used to do when someone had tried to wake up Grace as a baby. Lou, his own fatherly instincts well-honed, popped out of his office to do the same thing. "We're giving the boss-man a nap," Lou explained, giving Danny the opportunity to snap a _much_ quicker photo than he'd planned before shutting the door. "But the Navy gave McGarrett ears like a bat, so we're in 'If you wake my kid I'll kill you' mode."

"I _get_ that part." Tani sounded exasperated, but she'd also pitched her voice to just-above-a-whisper mode. "What I don't understand is why Danny was sneaking up on him like Steve Irwin."

Danny checked the picture, deciding it would work if he cropped it at just a little bit of an angle. "I was getting a picture for my Instagram account."

Tani's eyebrows lifted. "You have Instagram? Because I could have _sworn_ you were the guy who had a whole rant about how Facebook was a tool of the devil."

"It _is_ a tool of the devil, because it lets family members _conspire_ about you no matter how many states away they are." He added a filter, something a little soft and dreamy that didn't take away any detail, and posted it with the comment "(Insert lullaby of choice here.)" "With Instagram, on the other hand, all they can do is coo over pictures of my adorable family. Also, my account is private, so I don't have to approve a single one of my cousins if I don't feel like it."

Lou chuckled. "His aunt thinks I look like Denzel Washington."

"I told you she has cataracts, right? Can't see a damn thing." Putting the phone away, Danny let himself just look at his sleeping husband for a moment. He'd do the same thing with the picture, later, but that was no reason not to appreciate the moment in real time. "Also, we think she might be getting dementia."

"You're just jealous she has better taste than you do." Lou leaned against his doorway, turning back to Tani. "You should get him to approve you. It's worth it just to see the only Instagram in the entire state of Hawaii that doesn't have a single sunset or beach shot in it."

"No sunsets _or_ beach shots?" Tani gave a dramatic gasp. "I'm pretty sure that's an actual _crime_ here."

"There _was_ a beach shot," Danny countered, glancing over at them both. "Last week, with Steve and the kids."

"That was your _backyard_. The fact that it's on the water doesn't mean it counts as beach," Lou said, exasperated. "I mean one of those atmospheric shots where there's just sand, water, and maybe a palm tree."

Danny raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. "Why would I want a picture that didn't have my family in it?"

Tani smiled, her expression leaning strongly to the "you're an adorable old man" face she was doing more and more often these days. "Because it's pretty?"

"So is Steve. Speaking of which...." He snuck the phone out and snapped a picture of her, catching her halfway through a protest, then made the necessary adjustments and uploaded it to the account. "I've been slacking when it comes to certain family members."

She looked both touched and embarrassed, much like Grace did any time he pointed the phone in her direction. "You couldn't have waited for a better photo?"

"If you wait, you miss out." Danny turned just in time to see that Steve had shifted, one arm blocking his face now. "Now come on. If we wake him up, I really will kill all three of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
